This invention relates to a soot filtration device in the exhaust gas section of a diesel internal-combustion engine, comprising a housing with an exhaust gas inlet and an outlet for the filtered exhaust gas, a plurality of soot filter cartridges arranged in the housing and at least one regeneration apparatus.
Soot filtration devices of this type are known, for example, from Zachmann et al., published German Patent Application No. DE 3,725,587. These devices have the disadvantage that they must be attached in a not very space-saving and high-cost manner at different points of the overall system to be operated. Furthermore, this type of system results in an increase in the overall surface of the soot filtration device, which leads to increased heat radiation. However, in the regeneration stage a heat loss is counterproductive and the required energy consumption becomes excessive.